My Love And Care
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Chizuru gets together with Negi & shows her concern of him pushing himself & cares for him. A NegixChizuru lemon! Don't know how you feel here, but don't flame me pls. Just wanna try this. Don't believe what 1 flamer said; what a douche & its pointless.


**My Love And Care**

_I've decided to make another Negima fandom fic and again involving a rare couple, something that I'd like to give a shot at. It's a Negi/Chizuru lemon, I know nobody gives much to them nor think they get together a lot, but it's something I wanna try. _

_Some of you may not like it just because it's a rare and unusual pairing and they're not usually seen together much nor have a liking or interest in each other, but it's something I wanna try out. I expect that some will think this look strange or unappreciative of this, but there's nothing wrong with me giving this a shot, just like I did with my Negi/Sayo. Besides Negi has a great harem. Also a very good friend of mine would want to see me make a fic like this and I'm willing to try. And he's the one who helped me come up with this title since I couldn't find other titles because they don't fit or just suck._

_And if you think Chizuru's out of character, I'm trying my best to still make her stay the way she is while making the lemon possible, ok? Please don't send a cluster of flame bombs at me, alright? This is a Negima fandom, we know it. It comes to show that my writing is kind of unorthodox as I go outside the usual norms, kind of thinking outside the box. So I hope you like this and that I did at least well here._

_The setting is again at Eva's resort, and there's a reason for that: I can't think of other places as it doesn't fit to what I had planned for this. It seems more fitting this way, I think. And it could be a good setting to make a lemon possible. No flames please!_

* * *

Another day at the resort of Evangeline, where not only Negi trains and practice but also the rest of his ministras, his whole class of 31 girls. Here the girls test out their pactio powers, mastering and getting know their powers and techniques they learn or receive.

Watching from the sidelines is Chizuru, witnessing Negi's amazing feats of improvement and mastering a technique or two. While she's impressed by him, she's growing increasingly concerned about him; Negi's been pushing himself quite a lot lately with almost no break. Chizuru then sees Ayaka resting on an available chair, going to take a break. "How's your work today?" Chizuru asked beside her. "Yeah, going well. I hope I can be as equally strong as Asuna, hell be stronger than her. I wanna be strong for master Negi." Ayaka said. For a short while Ayaka and Chizuru have a nice conversation.

"Say, you don't think that master Negi's been driven himself hard a lot?" Ayaka suddenly asked her. "Well, it seems like it." Chizuru responded. "Well knowing you, I don't suppose you can try to help him out, like take care or comfort him? I am concerned for him." Ayaka suggested. "I might, now that you said it..." Chizuru said. She take a little consideration from what Ayaka said.

She's aware Ayaka's just suggesting, but she figured of actually try to do something to Negi for real. One particular thing she noted, she too feels concern for Negi. Chizuru thought about it for some time; besides she doesn't get much long with Negi compared to the other girls who're with him plenty of times. This could be her chance to spend time with her master mage at least. Chizuru's got at least say to herself that she may have develop some feelings towards Negi in sort of ways now that she has become his ministra. 'Let me see what I can do for him tonight...'

During that night after dinner and everyone prepares to sleep in their places, Negi heads off to his quarters. He gets inside and is surprised to see Chizuru in there, sitting on the bed patiently and passively. "Chizuru? Is there something you want?" Negi noticed she's wearing a normal nightgown colored magenta (or just think of any pretty wardrobe she may wear), her cleavage very much exposed; 'she does like kinda pretty in that dress' his mind says.

"Good evening Negi. You think you can rest well tonight, after a day's work?" she greeted him as she stands up. Inwardly she does feel a bit shy, as this is one of those few times to get together with her now teenaged teacher. "Well I can." Negi responded. "You know, Ayaka, Natsumi, Konoka and few other girls are worried that you've been pushing yourself a lot. I want to make sure you get to have your break." Chizuru told him. Negi figures this is new and a bit strange; he doesn't spend much with Chizuru. Negi is a bit puzzled to why she's here and what she wants or plans to do.

Chizuru walked towards him while Negi is wondering about her more. Her hands reach to his head and gently pull him towards her until his face is placed in her chest, particularly in between her breasts, just slightly above it. "I'm also worried about you Negi. You shouldn't push yourself much, you don't have to do everything for us." Chizuru said with such sweet and concern in her tone. She embraces her mage to her breasts while still being innocent. "Umm, Chizuru...?" Negi muttered in question while his face in a bit smothered in her chest.

"Negi, I know you've been making love to some of the girls and how it be done to keep your dark magic in check. Ayaka suggested me about it, but let me see what I can do." Chizuru tells Negi tenderly yet with a serious sort of feeling in her tone. 'Something is up with her...' Negi thought in his mind. She then shifted for them look in the eye. Then slowly she starts to close the gap between them. "Negi, let me comfort you tonight just like the girls do; let me have a chance" she said to the mage as she gets closer. She inches herself closer and closer. Then the gap was finally closed.

(A/N: Chizuru wants to comfort Negi, even by these means. I say this because some of you may slam me for making Chizuru like this. I seriously tried to make her stay the way she is; I tried my effort here, so _**please no flame slamming**_.)

Negi's eyes threw open in surprise. Here Chizuru is, holding him tenderly and kissing his lips. Chizuru kissed him gently a bit passionately, fully on the lips, all the while Negi's eyes are still wide. Eventually Negi's eyes relaxes from her touch, but hasn't closed his lids just yet. A minute later she parted from him; she looked at him with passion in her eyes. Negi looked at her a bit with little uncertainty; she doesn't really have this kind of side, does she?

"Chizuru let me ask, are you sure you want to do this? I know that you are not the type the actually do this..." Negi said to her. "Well some girls you thought that are did it, like Konoka, Sayo and Kaede for instance. I may want a try here." she answered. "Oh, ok..." Negi can only say. With that, Chizuru lets him go for a moment, takes a step back, facing him. Chizuru then started to remove her nightgown gently in front of Negi, leaving him more surprised. She takes it off slowly, then it hits the floor softly, leaving her in her dark violet panties and bra, panties that are not too revealing like the rest wear as Negi noted. He easily notices how big her busts are, kind of second only to Shizuna. Even for the boy genius, Negi doesn't know what to do or think of because he never expected her to follow the girls have attempted and did.

Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Chizuru kissed him gently, brushing her lips against his and said, "It's alright Negi. You've done a lot for us, now let me have a chance here." It was then she leads him to his bed where they sit down on the bed's edge and face one another. The mage felt a little urge to look at her body. His sights then drift to her amazing cleavage up her face, in which Chizuru gave a gently smile at her young master; she doesn't mind being stared at, especially if it's just Negi. While he's at it, he removes his band that holds his hair, letting it loose and giving the mage almost a look of a mullet.

She gently retrieves his right hand with her left and let it touch her large breast even with her bra still on. Negi gave a little squeeze, which made Chizuru moan gently in the air, and enough to even be heard throughout his whole room. Chizuru then cradles his head and again puts him in between her breasts. Negi breathes in her scent, all that made her and see what she has like the rest of the girls, whom have their own scent. Chizuru rubs along his head and combs his hair with her soft hands.

When Negi pulled back to breathe and looks up to her, Chizuru leaned and kissed him. During the kiss, she lifted his shirt off him and Negi breaks the kiss to help her out. Chizuru didn't throw it randomly like some of the girls, she just lets it drop to the floor. She then looks around his fine chest, all decorated with scars and a fading bruise in his rib. She slightly frowned at this sight and Negi noticed it despite the only light is the moon's beam shining forth from the windows.

Chizuru's hands touch his hard chest, caressing it softly. And like Konoka, Chizuru wished she can heal the scars and forever remove the pain from Negi. "You've been through a lot Negi, I can tell." she noted to him. "Right, I fought hard for all your safety." Negi said to her. "Oh Negi, it must be hard and costly upon you." she said with worry in her tone. She slowly leans forward to meet his lips again and putting the mage in her caring embrace, pressing her chest slightly hard against his scarred chest. Negi fell back and his head rests on the pillows.

He can now feel her weight upon him, though not heavy, as her breasts now press harder on him though he feels the cloth that covers her busts. Chizuru kissed him, not only with passion but it's more of a comforting one. Negi closes his eyes and returns the kiss, enfolding his arms around her; perhaps he can at least accept her comfort provided for him, just like what Ayaka and Konoka do for him. When the need for air becomes apparent, Chizuru got herself up from the kiss and look down at her magister magi. Her hands caress his cheek for a while, then goes down to his chest and again softly touch the scarred skins.

Chizuru then put her hands behind her and unclasp of what holds her bra. She let the bra fall off her slowly, using gravity to do it for her. Chizuru sat up for a bit while looking lovingly down at Negi, not minded being stared at. Negi can see the fullness of her large breasts in plain view as Chizuru didn't bother covering herself despite being a little shy. Negi is enchanted by her beauty, especially when the moon's rays shine to her that highlights her to give her an appearance of a goddess. 'She's so beautiful' Negi's inner thoughts say, in a way also reminds him of Ayaka.

She then goes down kiss him again, but then she holds him and roll to their right, allowing Negi to be on top this time, giving him the chance since he's their teacher and leader of the White Wings. During the kiss, Negi's right hand went to massage her breasts, making Chizuru moan while locked in the kiss. Her breasts are sandwiched between her and his chest as they press their chests towards one another, loving each other's contact of skin and warmth.

Negi then releases himself from the kiss to breathe and look down at her, seeing her attractive body and its features. Her left hand reaches for his right and let it touch her breast again. She moaned happily into the air while smiling at Negi, her right hand rubs his chest in return. Negi then goes to her neck, Chizuru tilted her head to give him more access and sweetly moan his name in his ear. Negi never gave much thought about having Chizuru as another lover to be included; guess he really has gotten their hearts and affections.

Negi's hands moves down to her panties and felt it's very wet. Then he expertly caresses her thighs. He goes up to look down at her and sees she is enjoying it, seeing her blissful face. Negi figured there's no backing out of this, maybe he'd not want to disappoint her. 'Time to take it up a notch' he thought. The mage then lowers himself down and allowed himself to be placed in between her breasts. Chizuru moaned and cradled him closer, wanting him to get more into it. "Oh Negi...that's it...do that..." Chizuru moaned, apparently enjoying this feeling.

Knowing his experience of having making love to his girls, Negi moved to his left and begins sucking her right breast and his free hand gently makes work on the left. Chizuru feels high pleasure at this, her hands holds his head as she moans loud, enjoying the pleasure he's giving her. After a while he switched places and applies the treatment on the right. Negi licks her nipples that are getting harder and her moans increasing in volume yet still gentle in a way. Chizuru cradles his head into her chest, giving him his chance at her and show she really does love him, her hands also are entangle in his hair. Negi does some business in her chest for a little while, basking in the warmth and comfort she provides.

Negi then got up and again looks at her body. He sees her panties still there and his hands get at it and he looks up to see her approval. "You can take it off Negi." she said in a very soft voice while smiling at him to assure him. Negi nodded and slowly takes it down off her. Once it's off her feet, he discards the clothing behind him, falling down at the bed's edge. Negi then looks down at her full naked body.

The moonlight gives a little lighting to her and Negi can see her beauty. Chizuru really looks like a goddess, her radiant skin and her natural beauty along with her smile fits its trope, her eyes are also worth noting. Negi stared at her for several seconds and she doesn't even seem to feel shy under his gaze.

Negi then removes his pants, leaving him in his boxers as he just remembered. He tossed his pants to the side then goes up to meet her. He then felt Chizuru's hands at his boxers and gently pulls him them down. Negi helped her by kicking it off him. Now both are naked as they're obviously aware. Chizuru looks at his body from below him. 'He has a fine body, though it's been beaten and scarred; I can tell what he's been through...' Chizuru thought sadly. Both stared each other in the eye for a couple of minutes.

Chizuru's hands then hold his neck and pull him down, closing her eyes and readying her lips for another kiss. Negi sees her nice lips, preparing to welcome his lips. Negi closes his eyes as their lips make contact once again. Their warm nude bodies make physical contact with one another as they passionately kiss. Their kiss intensifies a bit, knowing Negi's experience on kissing his girls, and Chizuru presses her body more into him. She holds him tightly yet with care but Negi holds her very tight. Chizuru lets his tongue dominate her wet organic cavern as they tango their tongues.

Negi decided to do a little experiment and slid in 2 fingers in her entrance and Chizuru moaned yet it was suppressed by their on-going kiss. Negi had to stop after only 16 seconds, for it is not yet the right time. Negi stops kissing her for air, then Chizuru flips to let Negi lay underneath her; she too wants to have a little chance with him. She lowers herself, her body pressing against his, her large breasts squished in between and Negi can feel it, and can feel his manhood poking at her lower area and waist.

"How do you feel Negi?" Chizuru suddenly asked. "Oh I'm fine, in fact I'm doing well thanks to the girls, including you." Negi replied up to her. He can thank her along with the other girls who'd done a great job comforting and be by his side through their trials and everything. Chizuru smiled at this, knowing that she too helps him from all his burdens. She lowers her face to kiss him again and once more their tongues dance.

Chizuru presses herself a little on him and as if her body would also shield him from the cold. Negi hugs her with his strong arms. Even though she's above him and her weight may crush him, it's no problem for Negi, considering how strong he is. She also moves her body on him; her nipples grazing against and across his chest, her breasts go in motion as if a hill would sway to the side. Negi too moaned in the kiss, feeling and knowing what he felt from her.

After minutes of kissing, Chizuru gently breaks the kiss and a little drool spills onto his lips. Negi then turned them over, him on top again, and perhaps prepare to get himself in her. 'Does she want this? Is it alright for her?' Negi asked himself in his thoughts. They look at each others' eyes for a while. Maybe Negi can see how she feels from there, but while he's at it, he can see her love for him just like all the girls he made love with. After a short while, Chizuru spreads her legs a bit, already giving him the answer.

"Chizuru you really want this?" Negi asked to his ministra, feeling concerned for her. "Yes it's alright. I want to also help to relieve you from all you've gone through. I care for you." Chizuru said. "But you think..." Negi pointed out at one important reminder. "Oh yes, I've already taken pills for measures for me to have safe sex." Chizuru said. As usual the girls tend to do this before they make love to him.

Even though she wants this as a way to give him ease, Negi noted to be cautious to her since she's new to this. Seeing inside her eyes, she wants this, her decision is final; Negi can't back out on this. With her seemingly asking to be taken or just giving him enjoyment from the pains and hardships, Negi gets into his ready position.

Negi slowly inserts the tip inside her, gradually spreading it and Chizuru moaned from the sensation. Negi came across a barrier, her hymen, indicating she's a virgin. The prodigy once more looks into the eyes of his ministra, in which she nodded. Negi then forwards himself gently, all the while breaking her hymen and Chizuru groans in pain from the piercing feeling down in her. Negi conjures up a spell that'll help nullify the pain, kind of like a momentary anesthetic, and stays still for a moment until she's ready.

"Negi I'm alright now..." Chizuru said to him minutes later. With her assurance, Negi pumps in her gently for starters, and begins to steadily pick up momentum and speed. The mage is thrusting into her expertly and Chizuru feels immense pleasure like never before in her life. Negi hit her g-spot and made Chizuru arch her, pressing more of her chest and her breasts unto him, and moan from the ecstasy. As Negi thrust in, he can feel her nipples scraping at him, her breasts squished in between as he moves along with a little force and from Chizuru embracing him a little tight.

Negi pushes hard at her, making her wet from the insides of her vagina, allowing him a smooth ride. Chizuru is in heaven, feeling true ecstasy that her mage provided. "Ah! Negi! Oh!" she moaned loud and resonates within the room. Chizuru's head sunk back into the pillows, she wraps her around his neck and his back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet his thrusts. She bucks harder back at him, meeting his thrusts and go in almost perfect rhythm. 'Who would've thought she'd be good at this...' Negi's inner thoughts said. The friction from the inside of her canal is truly ecstatic.

Both the mage and his ministra make love to one another; Negi's grunts and Chizuru's moans fill his room. Negi enjoys hearing her moans, being music to his ears. They then kiss each other again, Negi lowering himself to meet her lips, Chizuru moaned from the inside of his mouth. Their tongues again dance together while they spill their drool into theirs.

Both then sensed they were going on the edge soon. Negi breaks the kiss to focus on giving her a heavenly release. "Oh Negi!" Chizuru moaned loud in the air as Negi grunted from the pleasurable friction from her walls beginning to clamp down on him; Negi drives deeper into her tightened moist canal. Her legs wrapped tighter and pull him more into her, making his shaft go deeper into her. They thrust into each other as much as they can, enjoying the pleasure provided, to feel that high that is better than any drug in existence. They continue their love-making session and let the pressure build to the end of its limit.

Chizuru's moans encouraged Negi to keep going and she intends that. "Negi! I'm going to...that's it!" Chizuru warns him and openly encourage him more. Negi pumped in as hard and deep as he could; both were lost in the moment. The pressure inside reached critical, her walls clamped shut as she orgasmed. Both screamed their names as they climaxed, spilling their juices to one another. They hold each other tight as their bodies were send into a little spasm. Their muscles calmed down a moment later, Negi fell down at her, in between her cleavage, both panting for air.

"How are you Chizuru?" the mage asked with concern from their heavenly ride. "I'm fine. That really feels good..." she answered.

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you feel good?"

"Certainly yes." Negi feels that she's right on her giving him a little relief from all he endured, just like some of the girls that does this for him. At least he's been given rest, given a chance to at least feel this good.

Negi raises his head up to have a look at her. Chizuru reached for his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. They kiss for only a short while and Negi pulled off and ponder what next. "Want to have a last round?" Chizuru asked to him.

"You want another go?"

"If that's what you want, if it makes you feel better.."

"Alright then..." the mage figured it wouldn't to have another go; she's right about having a good break.

Negi got up and both settle in a sitting position and she places herself to sit on his lap and embracing him in a loving manner. Negi inserts his manhood again inside her and Chizuru moaned from the sensation of him going through her canal. His motions go faster, making the ecstatic sounds she makes louder, her breasts sandwiched by his chest, her nipples grazing at his. Negi comes to kiss at her neck and Chizuru threw her head back and moan as loud. Chizuru holds him dearly because she shows she cares for him, even love him.

Chizuru kisses him again, their tongues dance and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths. Chizuru's kissing is kind of on the passionate side while Negi's is also passionate and a bit rough but he knows the protocol as he's experienced at this matter. Negi thrusts up in her with power and vigor, making Chizuru moan in his mouth. Her walls are getting tighter and wetter, her legs wrapped behind his waist to deepen his thrusts, hitting her g-spot every time. Negi broke the kiss to hear her moans as the volume increases. Her leaking juices come to dampen his manhood and hips, allowing him to go smoothly while her leaking juices come mixed with his. Chizuru embraced Negi tighter, feeling his entire warmth and essence. Both also move together in almost synced rhythm.

Negi's left hand goes down to her buttocks, pulling her more in him and Chizuru shrill in sheer pleasure as it intensifies. He lets his hand hold on to her buttocks as they continue on their pleasurable business. Negi thrusts into her deeper and expertly, becoming bolder and both enjoy this scorching pleasure together. Chizuru thrust back to him as they keep up their rhythm despite that this is her first time, their gazes locked one another.

That pressure is coming again, the pleasure becoming too much for them. They're about to reach their last peak for the night. They pumped into each other harder to reach that climax one more time, Negi hitting her g-spot every time with such precision. With a last thrust, both could no longer hold it in.

"Chizuruuuu!"

"Negiiiii!"

She screamed his name like never before. Both had reached another climax as their liquids spill onto one another. Both now feel exhaustion; after their release and breathing for air, Chizuru kissed him, pushing him back down to the bed, her arms still hold on to him. When their muscles calmed, she flipped over to let him be on top. When they're out of breath, Negi broke off as they pant. "Chizuru, you alright?" he asked to her, still panting. "I'm fine Negi, and all is alright." Chizuru responded with a kind smile as her hands caress his slightly redden cheek.

The mage then slumped down, resting his head in between her bosom. They lay to their side; Negi holds her while Chizuru wraps her legs around his legs, holding close her magister magi lovingly and protectively like a caring mother to her child, her breasts still pressed to his chest but not too hard.

"Good night Chizuru."

"Good night too Negi. I love you..."

Negi might have interpreted this as more on a loving friend side than deep love compared to Nodoka, Ayaka and Konoka, but it's still love that she shows. "Just don't push yourself a lot, ok?" Chizuru reminded him. "Ok then." the mage replied. As Negi begins drifting to sleep, Chizuru watches him catching a ride to dreamland. 'He has such a cute childish look for someone quite mature.' she thought, remembering what Ayaka told her about him. Chizuru soon follows to sleep, with her mind that she too wants to help and take care of Negi throughout hard and conflicting times along with the rest of the girls that have.

**END**

* * *

_Again I've done another rare couple and its something that I just wanna try out. We are aware that Negi and Chizuru rarely interact with one another, but I wanna see them get together at least once or few times. Even from all the facts, it doesn't stop me from wanting to make a fic about them. It kinda shows that I think outside the box, outside the usual norms from the Negima fandom or whatever._

_I know it's like almost the same formula I did with my lemons so far, but at least I've done something good and it's my style as I don't want to rip off from others. If there's any grammatical mistakes, pardon me for that. Don't forget my other fics as well, especially my Negima stuff._

_I hope you enjoy this even in the least. I also hope it turns out well or just alright; I've worked on this for 3 weeks, I think. And please no flames!_


End file.
